A Knight and His Heir
by PointlessPen
Summary: Dave visits little john and comes back to john needing to say something, i suck at summaries my apologizes!


Dave closed his eyes focusing on nothing but his surroundings, inhaling a deep breath of the polluted thick air of his apartment's rooftop, taking a step forward diving down off the edge. In a moment's notice Dave hit the crisp green grass below with a 'plop'. Dave stood dusting himself off and looked around him. He was now standing in front of a white two story house with a tire swing a ghosty green slime jumpy decorating the yard, so it's always been here, huh? The thought tugged a smile at his lips, Johns so dorky. He strode forward with long strides towards the door, he knocked and took a small step back awaiting for the owner to answer. After a few moments and some shouting heard inside the door opened, reviling a small child with buck teeth, messy hair and signature dorky thick framed glasses. "hello?" the little boy questioned looking up with shining sea blue eyes, Dave's expression softened as he spoke "Hello John, I'm Dave, nice to meet you, I have some very important information I'd like you to know, but of course only if you're willing to listen" John nodded, obvious curiosity brimming his eyes, Dave chuckled and knelt down on one knee in front of the boy "okay listen you can never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, you promise?" the knight held out his pinky which the heir eagerly hooked his too in return and grinned zealously, Dave nodded and continued "when you get older you'll fall in love a boy that looks like me but he'll be your age. He might be a big douche and kinda inconsiderate at first but he'll warm up to you in no time, got it? You'll talk to each other for years to come and even become best bros, He'll wear shades like the ones I have on now, but you gave them to him and he cherishes them so just give him a chance, alright?" Dave raised his eyebrow awaiting the younger ones answer, "well I don't really understand but you got it Mr. Pretty, I promise!" Egbert beamed as he pat Dave's shoulder looking into his eyes intently, trying to see threw his shades, in turn Dave lifted a hand to remove his shades but the little boy stopped him "if you say we're gonna meet again then when we do promise me you'll show me your eyes okay?" the knight stood ruffling johns already messy hair and nodded "you got it egderp" Dave turned, "see you in a couple years" he called behind him "you got it! Bye Mr. Pretty shades!" John waved after him. Dave closed his eyes again, breathing in the soft scent of John's neighborhood he took a step forward, bringing out his sword and slicing the air in front of him, this wasn't really necessary but he was sure John was still looking so he wanted to look cool. Putting one foot behind the other he did a 180 turn and opened his eyes as the humid city air surrounded him he looked at his phone making his way towards the rooftop door, John was pestering him

EB: Dave, are you back yet?

EB: Aradia said you we're doing some time traveling. Was it fun?

EB: I need to talk to you, I'm on my way, it's sorta important….

TG: yea it was okay, what's up?

EB: oh Dave! Finally! I'm at your apartment open the door already!

TG: alright hold on

Dave hurried down the stairs to his complex and rushed for the door taking a moment to catch his breath, he opened the door "hey John" Dave moved to allow room for the smaller to enter

"Okay Dave I have a serious problem and I need to tell you but I don't want you to laugh at me okay? This is very important and I…I just need to get it off my chest because it's been nagging me lately ever since you started hanging out with terezi more and I just wanted to say i-" john paused contemplating his words, he looked a little flustered and really worried so Dave decided to humor his dorky best friend and listen intently nodding whenever it seemed appropriate, when john stopped talking Dave took johns hand and lead him to the couch sitting across from him still holding his hand like he's seen countless times in karkat and johns seriously terrible movies, he figured this would help john even in the slightest, he guessed it did cause john seemed more at eased, still flustered but calmer and a lighter shade of pink and so john continued, "Dave I think I love you"

john brought his head up to look into Dave's eyes, which were still shielded by his normal pair of shades earning a smile from john, the words settled in the room before Dave tugged on Egbert's hand pulling him into a hug "D-Dave" john yelped in surprised which only caused Dave to squeeze harder, finally letting go Dave brought their faces close "me too, I love you john, I have for a while now actually" he let a smirk play on his lips before john leaned up and pressed his lips to the knights, Dave pressed his harder on johns and pushed them back so Dave was sitting on john's waist never breaking the kiss until the need for air was too great and they pulled apart, taking deep breaths of air smiling like the nerds they are, John extended a hand to caress Dave's check, which strider lent into practically purring from the sensation. His hand traveled further up knocking the Knights shades a little out of place, Dave took the hint and reached up before he was stopped by a hand, "no let me do it, please?" the heir looked up with pleading eyes that Dave couldn't say no to, he gave a small nod and closed his eyes to let john carefully removed the shades he had given to him 4 or so years ago for his birthday, as soon as they were off Dave opened his eyes again and looked into johns sea blue beauties and gave a sheepish smile as Egbert stared into Dave's fiery red iris's "yeah they're weird" the knight shrugged and averted his eyes "No! They're beautiful Dave! I think they're really cool!" john encouraged tugging on Dave's arm, "yea whatever egderp" strider rolled his eyes and leaned in kissing john once more "I love you"


End file.
